Marcus Featherstonehaugh
For his NPC counterpart, see Marcus Featherstonehaugh (NPC) '''Marcus Featherstonehaugh '''is the third pirate of Nults McKagan. At separate times, he served under Christopher Crane in the Hermit Rangers guild, Richard Cannonwalker in The Outlanders, and finally Johnny "Shark" Turner in The Barbary Elites. Marcus is currently living in The Outlands, vowing to spending the rest of his life in solitude from the outside world. So far, he has made good on this promise. Biography Childhood Not much is known about Marcus's childhood. He was born and raised somewhere in Central Europe. At an early age, he was taught how wield a sword and shoot a pistol, which he excelled at. Sometime in his later teen years, Marcus accidentally struck a French politician during a visit he was making to Marcus's country and was branded a pirate. He had to flee Europe in fear of being captured and hanged. Coming to the Caribbean French Exile Soon after being branded a pirate by the French government (and eventually various other governments, including the British), Marcus had been left without any choice except to flee Europe. He gathered the few things he could bring with him; limes, potatoes, water, and other necessities for his travels. Marcus also brought an old, flintlock pistol and a rusty cutlass in case he needed to defend himself during his travels. Obtaining a Vessel After Marcus packed his necessities into a bag (with the exception of his weapons; he kept them in his weapon belt), he made his trip from Central Europe to Spain in order to obtain a vessel. He went to a shipwright near the Spanish west coast and bought a vessel there. The vessel's name was The Wicked Warrior, which was a Light Brig. He put his necessities on the ship and immediately sailed away into the horizon. The Journey The journey to the Caribbean was a long and dangerous one for Marcus. Many nights, he encountered heavy winds and rain and was almost taken into Davy Jones's Locker many times. Marcus didn't stop at any ports during the duration of the journey, however; he only stopped in order to sleep during the nights. In the Caribbean Arrival at Tortuga After a couple of months of difficult travel across the Atlantic Ocean, Marcus finally reached his destination; the islands of the Caribbean. He docked his ship at Tortuga, an island he had heard about back in Europe. He was told the island was an anarchic place run by pirates; a place not to go. However, Marcus ignored this advice and stayed anyways. Marcus temporarily rented the attic of the King's Arm tavern as a living space, since no homes were vacant on the island. Marcus lived in the cramped area for a couple of weeks, buying Grog everyday from the tavern as per the agreement the two made for Marcus's living arrangements. Meeting Richard Cannonwalker On the streets of Tortuga one evening, Marcus encountered Richard Cannonwalker. Back in Europe, Marcus had heard of the adventures of Richard Cannonwalker. Marcus approached Richard, curious of what tales he had to share from his adventures. Richard spoke with him of the times he spent cleaning toilets along the Barbary Coast, being tarred-and-feathered by Royal Navy Officers, being shipped off to the Caribbean, and so on. Marcus was interested in perhaps experiencing these adventures with Richard and requested to join the crew of The Black Warrior. Marcus demonstrated his skills with the sword and pistol. Richard, intrigued by his talents, agreed to "take him under his wing" and let Marcus join his crew. Although Marcus always kept The Wicked Warrior within his sight as a fallback ship, he mostly sailed aboard The Black Warrior. The Hermit Rangers Re-assigned to the Hermit Rangers After Richard Cannonwalker instated himself as King of Padres Del Fuego, he and Prime Minister Garland re-integrated Christopher Crane, the former Grand master of Padres Del Fuego, back into the island's government. In exchange for being able to serve as Lord Chancellor of Padres Del Fuego, Crane's men were to serve as a military group for Padres Del Fuego. In the deal made between King Richard and Lord Chancellor Crane, it was said that Richard would transfer men of his to serve under Crane; this included Marcus. Marcus was immediately promoted to the rank of "Ultra" by Crane, which he was told is one of the "middle ranks." The Barbary Elites & The Outlands On July 28, 1746, Marcus joined The Barbary Elites under Johnny "Shark" Turner. He stayed in the guild until September 19. On September 19, Marcus said that he had business to attend to elsewhere and needed to leave the guild. He wrote a brief goodbye note and left silently. After leaving the Elites, Marcus sailed in no particular direction until he came across The Outlands. At first when he docked, the natives were unfriendly to him, but they slowly accepted him into their ranks. To this day, Marcus lives there. Memorable Quotes *"Fear the beard." *"I can honestly say things can only get better." Appearances *The Ballad of Marcus Featherstonehaugh (as the namesake character and main protagonist) Aliases Aliases *Gary Shoemaker *Pierre le Sot ("Peter the fool" in French) Nicknames *Mr. Feathers Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO